Poisoned
by SweetChica
Summary: Inuyasha gets poisoned. Kagome gets deathly ill and now the gang must find a way to save them both before its to late. InuKag rated for unlikely future lemons.i ask that you R&R thank u!
1. The Death of a miko?

He looked over at her, his eyes partially covered with his shining silver hair. It was dark and he could sense a demon near by. So as she slept peacefully he left running at full speed toward the demons scent. He stopped in a village and sniffed the air. The scent was long gone and so was the demon. Inuyasha went back to where Kagome was thinking  
  
'How is it possible for a demon to escape like that.? I had his scent and then it was gone'.  
  
When he reached the forest where Kagome, Miroku and Sango were, he sensed that demon he hurried to be by there side to protect Kagome. When he got there he saw Kagome sprawled on the ground and Sango and Miroku were gone. He rushed to Kagome's side  
  
"Kagome are you okay what happened?" She stirred slightly at the sound of Inuyasha voice. "Inuyasha...?!" "Kagome what happened?" "Don't worry, your friends are fine but I can't say the same about you" a demon stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air then covered his nose. The demon's scent was too strong for him to stand. It was the same scent from before.  
  
'How could I have missed that scent it's so strong' the demon was a giant cat with fully black eyes "If you hurt Kagome I'll kill you, you bastard."  
  
"Oh don't worry I didn't touch your precious human." The demon quickly rushed at Inuyasha and tried to slash him with his claws. Inuyasha expected this and had the Tetsusaiga ready "Kaze no Kizu" and the demon was dead in one attack or so it seemed.  
  
The demon was gone from sight but his scent was still there but weaker and moving away fast.  
  
'How did he doge my attack' Inuyasha wondered. But he quickly left to follow the demon scent. He caught up with the demon who was sitting and chanting something Inuyasha couldn't understand. With out opening her eyes the demon said "attack me if you dare!"  
  
Inuyasha still wielding the Tetsusaiga, started "Kaze no kiz.." but the Tetsusaiga was blown out of his hand and retransformed into the battered old sword. "Fine then, you want it that way huh?"  
  
Inuyasha took one swipe at her and she was dead. The blood of the demon was all over his claws, they burned like hell but he rushed back to Kagome's side. When he got there Kagome was sitting against a tree Miroku was there dabbing her head with a wet towel.  
  
"Inuyasha she fainted, but she's okay" Miroku said when he saw how Inuyasha was looking at Kagome's body.  
  
"Inuyasha please don't leave me alone again I was so scared when that demon came for you, are you hurt." said Kagome shakily. "Did he hurt you Kagome?" "He is a she, and no she just sat here and watched me, waiting for you."  
  
"Don't worry she's dead now." said Inuyasha with pride. "No Inuyasha you didn't. you shouldn't have." "Why" asked Inuyasha confused "because..." started Kagome "*sigh* because there was something different about her, she was a Miko not a demon."  
  
'Huh? A miko, no way, how is that possible it looked and smelled just like a demon.' "Kagome how did you...know?" "I...I don't know it's like I sensed it or something."  
  
"You stupid girl why didn't you say something before? *growls* why do I even bother" "ugh...SIT, I wake up and see a demon looking for you, and you're gone doing god knows what and now you yell at me for not telling you something that I wasn't sure about...Sit...I'm not done with you I don't even know why I'm staying here good bye."  
  
'I can't just let her go like that, c'mon do something' "Fine leave, it'll be a load off my back" 'that's not what I meant' "humph fine" Inuyasha tries to go after her "Sit...I can't believe you good bye Inuyasha." Inuyasha try's to get up but the curse was still in full effect he tried to fight it but to no avail.  
  
By the time the curse wore off Kagome was gone. 'How could I do that to her...again?' Inuyasha goes through the well into Kagome's time. Kagome's light is on and her bicycle is out front. He opens the door and no one is there he walks up the steps to Kagome's room. He hears a strong wind. "Kagome are you okay" asks Inuyasha as he barges in to her room. She jumped and drops the blow-dryer. As she jumps her towel falls 'ack she's naked' "*gasp* Inuyasha SIT" shrieks Kagome and Inuyasha falls on his face. "I'm sorry" Inuyasha try's to say but the words are muffled by the floor. "Inuyasha what the hell are you doing here?" Kagome asks still pissed but even more so fluster that a boy saw her naked, especially that boy being Inuyasha.  
  
When the spell wore of Inuyasha tried to explain "I came to apologize, I didn't mean to be like that but if I'd known she was a miko I wouldn't have killed her" "but Inuyasha she was evil a curse was put on her or something was inside of her body"  
  
Inuyasha now over the shock of the word he realized she was still naked. He started to blush and dropped his gaze to the floor. 


	2. Kagome's Room

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *sniff* but I thank god for the man that made him  
  
For those of you who read my story I thank you so much for your support! xP  
  
(A/N) Im so sry for the late chappie im having writers block and I messed up and gave you the beginning of this chappie in the end of the first chappie. Cut me some slack here im new *runs from an angry mob*. But if you really wanted this chapter and ur really happy then thank The New Girl who is my really good friend my beta reader and my "editor" she's the one who inspired me to write so if ur one of those ppl who only go on Inuyasha I praise u but go to yyh and search for her . I giv her props. And animeangel9 who's got a grrr8 stry. Lols  
  
Inuyasha: get on wit the fic slowpoke  
  
SC: fine meanie that's why imma make u cry *sticks out tongue*  
  
Inuyasha: put that back in ur mouth or ill cut it off  
  
SC: *whimpers* ur soooo mean no wonder kag hates u  
  
Kagome: i do not  
  
SC: w/e  
  
Inuyasha: *mumbling* baka  
  
SC: *starts to cry* SIT  
  
Inuyasha: *runs at SC* err stupid bit..  
  
SC: *presses button*  
  
Inuyasha:*bangs on comp screen* you * Kag covers inus mouth* *muffled sounds*  
  
Kagome: byes xP *to inu* c'mon times money lol  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* on wit da fic ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Uh...Kagome you might want to put something on, you're still um..."  
  
"Ack!!!! Why didn't you say something before? *mumbles* baka inu"  
  
"I uh didn't notice" Inuyasha lied thinking 'She's so beautiful with or with out clothes'.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his gaze slowly his eyes were no longer golden they were darker, red almost. He walked over to Kagome, she knew this wasn't like him at all something had come over Inuyasha and she didn't know where this was going but she was paralyzed by his powerful gaze.  
  
She was trapped somewhere deep in his eyes she didn't want to look away.  
  
She thought to herself 'he is so sexy I never really noticed him like this before oh c'mon Kagome snap out of it something's wrong with Inuyasha.'  
  
She finally climbed out of that deep pit that was his eyes and looked they were so close now ten more inches and they would be merged as one person.  
  
As Inuyasha stroked Kagome's cheek softly she rested her face in his hand.  
  
'Inuyasha snap out of it don't touch Kagome, you know how she gets' Inuyasha willed his hand away but his body was no longer under his control.  
  
He saw the whole thing as if he were a different person altogether. He saw Kagome's face and was shocked, her eyes were closed she was very relaxed, she didn't even 'sit' him.  
  
'Why is Inuyasha doing this, this isn't like him at all. How does he have this effect on me, do I really want him.'  
  
Inuyasha took off his gi and the shirt under.  
  
'Oh my god what am I doing,' he stared at her body like he had seen it for the first time. 'She fills out those curves so well...ah she is so beautiful. Wait no why is she letting me do this?' suddenly Kagome kissed him and let her tongue trace the line of his lips.  
  
He opened his mouth to allow her entry. Suddenly as if he was tossed backwards he was into his own body.  
  
He opened his eyes to make sure, oh yes this was happening he closed his eyes back and pushed his tongue against hers. It was like a waltz between the two tongues. Kagome broke the kiss.  
  
She noticed his eyes were still closed and his whole body was relaxed as if he was still feeling the effects of the kiss.  
  
"Inuyasha..." his eyes opened slowly,  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"*sigh* nothing Inuyasha."  
  
He watched her admiring her body she was so soft he wanted to touch her every where ever he could, and places he could have only dreamed about before now.  
  
She took off his pants slowly he could feel the caress of the fabric his senses heightened tenfold. She saw that he was hard she went over to him and touched his chest. She had never noticed how built he was. Then again she had never seen him naked.  
  
She began to move her hand down over his stomach she could feel him react to her touch. She wrapped her hand around his dick or at least she tried to... he was so big she was amazed by how magnificent and perfect he really was.  
  
She stroked him and he closed his eyes he knew what she wanted and he wasn't sure if he should. She pushed him back playfully and he stood up and got on her knees before him. For a moment she did nothing she just looked at him and how she looked like she was praying to him cause' if he wasn't a god right now then damnit who was.  
  
She licked his dick savoring the taste he fell back on the bed his legs gone limp. She had him there nearly tearing his hair out in pleasure with her tongue tricks. Finally she decided to see how much he could handle, she took all of him into her mouth he gasped in delight and moaned uncontrollably as she began to move her mouth up and down.  
  
She had him now but she stopped afraid that, that was the only fun she would have with him. He groaned in protest, but he stopped because he knew there'd be more.  
  
She climbed onto him and positioned herself on top of him. She pulled him inside of her and she made a noise that was half moan, half scream. She knew he was big but there were limits to what a girl can handle. She continued anyway. After a few minutes of letting her have it her way, he hooked his legs under hers and quickly flipped her.  
  
He started to fuck her, and I mean really. He wanted to be soft, really he did but what she did to him he needed this more than she knew.  
  
He moved faster and harder they were both moaning so load they wouldn't have even heard a bomb explode. They were both drenched in sweat but when she felt him slowing down she knew he must be tired by now.  
  
So she flipped him back and began to ride him. She scratched at his stomach and chest he squeezed his eyes shut and Kagome felt a liquid rushing into her body and burning her insides. Feeling Inuyasha's cum made her have an orgasm but she kept going her insides writhing in pleasure and he had an orgasm and she had another.  
  
She collapsed on top of his body panting. She pulled him out of her and stood up to take a cold shower. "Can I join you" he chimed. Kagome said no and Inuyasha sat there pouting waiting for his turn.  
  
She finally got out and Inuyasha went in but didn't know how to work it "Kagome" called Inuyasha  
  
"Yes Inuyasha" she called back. "How do you work this thing" he waited but no answer  
  
"Ka-go-me" still no answer. He went into her room and saw her on the bed her face blank. He put his ear to her chest and heard a heartbeat  
  
"Kagome?" he whispered. "Mm?"  
  
"How do you work this thing" he asked trying to hide his concern.  
  
"Turn the knobs." He went back into the bathroom and got in the shower and turned the knobs. A rush of warm water came out "Wow I gotta do this more often."  
  
As he stood there under the water, he reminisced about the recent occurrences. He felt himself getting hard again and decided to get out now.  
  
He left the bathroom to find Kagome was dressed and waiting, she looked at him but he could tell she couldn't see him.  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha said waving his hand in front of her face. Kagome could only hear a distant voice she ran, and ran but she got no closer.  
  
Kagome was really out of it "Answer me." 'Kill Inuyasha, must kill Inuyasha' Kagome heard this voice in her head and didn't like it.  
  
"Run Inuyasha" she screamed "run" but he couldn't hear her.  
  
"Kagome answer me stop spacing out, you bitch say something" she moved closer to him  
  
'no' "Inuyasha run now" but he was deaf to her voice she couldn't stop her body.  
  
Kagome raised her hand and scratched a deep gash into Inuyasha's stomach. As a reflex he back slapped her,  
  
"You bitch what was that for?" Kagome regained control of her body just as Inuyasha slapped her.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm so sorry, it wasn't me I couldn't stop it I tried" she started to cry. He hated to see her cry but he was so upset that he wasn't thinking straight, he had to go now or he might do something that he will deeply regret, like killing her.  
  
He left the room and went to the stairs he thought of turning back but he kept going.  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome said but he turned a deaf ear.  
  
He left her house and went out back. He got to the well and he jumped down but instead of going to his proper time he just hit the ground.  
  
He climbed back out of the well cursing no point in staying on the ground. Inuyasha heard a voice as light as a whisper in the wind,  
  
"For what you have done to me you will lose that which is most precious to you" and then the wind blew and the voice as gone, faded into the wind.  
  
"Oh no Kagome!" he ran back up to her room, "KAGOME" screamed Inuyasha, and he sunk to his knees and wept.  
  
END OF CHAPPIE 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Im sooo evil cliffhangers rock...lolz neway 2 b mean I wont continue unless I have at least 10 reviews for those who like my story im sry. And if u hav questions ill try to answer xP  
  
Arigato 


	3. Along Came Kikyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *sniff* but I thank god for the man that made him Xp  
  
For those of you who read my story I thank you so much for your support! xP  
  
(A/N) Im so sry for the late chappie im having writers block and I got an evil step mom *runs away from a cackle* ;P. Thank The New Girl who is my really good friend my beta reader and my "editor" she's the one who inspired me to write so if ur one of those ppl who only go on Inuyasha I praise u but go to yyh and search for her . I giv her mad props. Neways I got a grr8 new chappie: 'along came kikyo'. For those of u who go to the movies it may sound familiar. Okay Im writing another "fic" called guess who its in the G section its more like a game though. If you get them right u'll get posted here.  
  
The winners for Yearning are:  
  
Shelly: Said Inuyasha; u were tha 1st 2 read my mind, u r always correct lol  
  
RadHika14024:Said Inuyasha the 2nd tim, 1st tim said Kagome...cheater ;P  
  
Lady Icykimi: My newbie friend who is also just starting out, said Kagome  
  
Flashgriffin: said Kagome  
  
Hikari-kun: said Kagome  
  
I decided 2 b nice an gave it 2 u if u sed Kagome, I understand y u piked her and didn't realize that there was a tie but the answer is Inuyasha thinkin of kikyo. For those who said miroku r u crzy??? Cmon now he is not a romantic but good guesses. Hold on sum 1 said fluffy an rin woah where did that com from? If I didn't give you credit just tell me and you'll get credit next chappie!  
  
The winners for Tormented lover:  
  
Lady Icykimi  
  
Hikari-kun  
  
Ssp51201  
  
Mystery1985  
  
UsAgI-ChAn206  
  
This was the easiest if u got it right that means u hav brains, if not ur retarted! This was nice though evry1 got it rite but 1. well thers always 1 retard. Lol just funning don't take it personal. For most of u, u got cool names. And again congrats to all who got it correct.  
  
Sry again 4 bein late but and for all of u Kagome fans she's not dead yet, unfortunately!  
  
Kagome: wtf is that supposed to mean????  
  
SC: wat? I want Inuyasha  
  
Kagome: yea well so do I but I cant have him either. That's no reason to want me dead or to kill me  
  
SC: I noe but wit u outa tha way maby...  
  
Inuyasha: maby wat? Ladies qwit it my god  
  
Kagome: *kisses inu on the lips*  
  
Inuyasha: *blushes* Ka-Go-Me  
  
Kagome: *batts eyelashes* yes inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: *mumbling* nvm  
  
SC: *clears throat* ahem im still here  
  
Inuyasha: So  
  
SC: *pouts* ur so rude  
  
Inuyasha: *murmers*. Go away *to Kagome* so um u wanna...  
  
SC: INUYASHA  
  
Kagome: sry SC SC: w/e ne ways ill c u lataz.! Btw I wouldn't kill u ur 1 ov ma favez!  
  
Kagome: aww thanx *kisses SC on the lips*  
  
Inuyasha: *does anime fall* ack  
  
Kagome, SC: *wink at each other and laugh as inu's jaw drops*  
  
SC: *pushes button*  
  
Kurama: woops wrong screen can you direct me to the new girl?  
  
Kagome, SC: *stare at him mesmerized* ahh  
  
Inuyasha: that way *points. Pushes button*  
  
Kurama: Thanks *to us* bye ladies  
  
Kagome, SC: *still staring* ahhh  
  
Inuyasha: that means bye  
  
Kurama, Inuyasha: *laffing*  
  
Inuyasha: Hello. *snaps fingers* hellllo! Ne1 home??? Erm...ok *kisses SC*  
  
SC: oh yea um *blushes*  
  
Kagome: grr mine! *grabs SC and smooches her...again*  
  
SC: *laffs pushes button...again*  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha: byes *walk away*  
  
Inuyasha: *mumbles* lesboes  
  
SC: *types* sit  
  
Inuyasha: *falls on his face*  
  
Kagome: *does anime fall*  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome: *stand up*  
  
All: bye  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* on wit da fic ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome's body lay sprawled across the bed death shone from her beautiful brown eyes. Inuyasha was on his knees, his face buried deep in his hands, and his sobs were growing faint.  
  
He looked up his eyes red, he slowly began to rise to his feet. He walks slowly to where Kagome lay. He knelt down to her ear level "I love you, baby I'm so sorry, I wish I never left you alone"  
  
As she felt a tear hit her face she began to stir ever so slightly. "Hmm Inuyasha?" came a feint voice only detectable by Inuyasha's sensitive ears. "Kagome??" Inuyasha was so happy to hear her voice again. She tried to get up, forsaking her skull splitting headache, but Inuyasha stopped her. "Stay down or you'll hurt yourself," he said seriously. "Wh...what happened, what's wrong with me?" "I don't know baby, I don't know." He said tender and lovingly.  
  
He picked her up and she lay limp in his arms, "I'm going to take you to Kaede's village she may be able to help you, just hold on."  
  
Inuyasha held her tightly to his chest so she wouldn't fall. His heartbeat was racing but the rushing soothed her, at least she could feel. He sped out of her room down the steps to the well. He hesitated for a moment afraid the spirit would block their passage, but he jumped down and fell between planes and then they were there.  
  
"Hold on we're almost there" he said softly. He didn't know what was going on but suddenly he felt weak, dizzy. But he kept going "just a bit further" he repeated speaking to both Kagome and himself. He held her tighter determined to help her even if it cost him his own life.  
  
They reached the village and Inuyasha's strength was failing badly, his vision was slipping. "Kaede, KAEDE" he said mustering up as much strength as he could. Some one heard his calling and went to help him and Kagome into Kaede's hut.  
  
He laid Kagome onto the mat then collapsed on the floor with a loud thump. He could hear voices faintly just above him but he couldn't understand the words. And slowly all the voices faded and he blacked out completely.  
  
He jolted awake when he felt a breeze caress his cheek. When his vision cleared he looked around in awe at what he saw. He was no longer at Kaede's hut with Kagome. "Kaede, Kagome?" he called out but no response then suddenly came a voice. "Shh, don't worry about them now, forget Kagome!"  
  
"I can never forget Kagome" he replied. "Who are you?" he asked, the voice sounded familiar. "You'll see! Be patient I'm coming." The voice said. "I've waited so long for you, the least you can do is wait a little while for me," the voice whispered as if to itself.  
  
Then a figure slowly descended from the ceiling like a beautiful lotus blossom from the heavens. The figure was feminine, with shiny ravens black hair, magnificent blue eyes like sapphires, and a flowing red kimono. When her feet touched the ground it was as if the ground trembled from her touch.  
  
"Kikyo!" he said, absolutely astonished. "You recognized me from so far away, I'm touched," she said in a most sarcastic voice. She began to walk slowly towards him. It was as if she was gliding, like her feet never even touched the floor.  
  
"What do you want with me? Why am I here?" "Shh, your questions will be answered, just not now" she replied sinisterly, "Now just relax and enjoy the company."  
  
She knelt down in front of him, and sat on her knees, never looking away from him. He let out a little whimper as she leaned forward. "Relax, I wont hurt you!"  
  
"Kikyo I can't stay here, I have to take care of Kagome." She scoffed, stood up, and turned away from him. "Why can't you just be with one of us with out thinking of the other? You always hurt her by being with me, and now..." *Sniff* "Are you crying?" "Huh...I almost forgot your impeccable hearing."  
  
Inuyasha got up and wrapped his arms around Kikyo. She brushed them off and turned around. Inuyasha saw her eyes reddened with tears. "Cant you see that I..." "You what?" "*sniff* I...I love you inuyasha, I always have, and I always will! That's why I... I have to kill her or I never will be able to be with you."  
  
"Oh Kikyo no!" Inuyasha slapped Kikyo, "She has to die and you can't stop it, it already began." She said holding her cheek lightly to her palm to suppress the pain.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked but she stayed silent still holding her cheek. "Kikyo!" he said shaking her "what the hell does that mean?" She gave a short menacing laugh, "She will die and there is nothing you can do!" She looked deep into his eyes locking them to hers.  
  
He saw Kagome laying in her deathbed, Miroku lay dead with Sango at his side. Suddenly Kagome stood up took an arrow and let it fly through a woman's chest. He screamed out a name but it was inaudible, he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and plunged it deep into Kagome's chest.  
  
Someone cried out and awoken him from the vision. He then realized it was him that cried out. He shoved Kikyo to the floor "I can't let you do this!" he said forcefully. She wrapped her arms around him and put her mouth to his, in an instance he responded. He could feel her power over him grow. Suddenly she removed her hands and took out the dagger that lay on the ground next to them. With a fierce strength she stuck the knife in his back.  
  
She pulled the knife out and turned him over. She sat on his chest and raised it over her head. "You can't stop me! Once the poison settles in her heart and brain she will die, but if I kill you now she will die faster. Die Inuyasha!" She sent the bloodied dagger into a fast sweeping arch but when she looked at him the gold in his eyes hypnotized her she couldn't bear the thought of killing him. She let the point just graze his throat, she began to cry and got off him, she knew she loved him to much.  
  
He looked at her for a moment then passed out from a tremendous loss of blood. Suddenly he awoke from, a hard slap across the face. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha" he heard a voice above him. He groaned, "Kikyo" he said questioningly. The voice turned form concerned to angry. "Kikyo, KIKYO! I was worried sick when you passed out and all you can think of is Kikyo!" then he heard rushing foot steps and realized she had left.  
  
He stood up despite the protests of his body, and went out side to look for Kagome. He couldn't find her scent "Kagome, Kagome" he called out but no answer. Suddenly a feint voice in the air laughed, "It won't be long" the voice taunted, and as the wind stopped the voice was gone. "KAGOME!" he yelled into the air but he got no response.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tee hee hee, cliff hangers rule! Btw I am so sorry again for the chappie but now that its out no more angry mobs, speaking of which *mobbers bang on the door* I gotta run 


End file.
